It's Time To Drabble!
by Idle Stripe
Summary: Because I can, here's a collection of Yu-Gi-Oh! song parodies. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Tora and her associates belong to me and other items belong to their respective owners.


_**-It's Time To Drabble!-**_

_**-A collection of 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' drabbles-**_

=^w^=

Part One: 'Dragon Warriors' (parody of Lady Gaga's 'Alejandro')

Tapping my pencil against my lip piercings, I sighed and looked out into the distance as patrons filed into the recreation centre my family had set up during the Battle City tournament, the Roman Holiday Recreation Centre. Not many people got the meaning of a 'Roman holiday' but that didn't matter; we still did good business. It's pretty much a large arcade, complete with games and duel arenas for friendly competition between friends and foes alike. Scattered around the place are vending machines as well as there being a small food court in the centre of all the buzz.

In case you couldn't tell, my mother planned the layout.

"Hey Tora!" Looking up, I spotted Mai Valentine (no, she's just a friend**[1]**) walking toward me, dragging with her a young girl with auburn hair and big brown eyes. Hm, I've seen those somewhere before...

"Mai! Who's this?" I asked, straightening.

"This is Serenity Wheeler, Joey's younger sister. Serenity this is Tora Altona, the European Champion." I blushed at my former title, but smiled at the girl anyway.

"It's nice to meet you, Serenity," I said, "Joey doesn't shut up about you." She giggled.

"It's nice to meet you too," she said, "Mai was just showing me around the recreation centre."

"Yeah it is pretty big. Hey Mai, want to know how much time I really have on my hands here?" A blonde eyebrow was raised at my question, but she folded her arms over her chest anyway.

"How much?" she asked.

"Remember the green-haired freak who corrupted you a while ago?" Flinching, she nodded, "Well, I rewrote a song to fit in with Yugi, Joey and Kaiba and their involvement with taking him down."

"Oh, this I gotta hear." Clearing my throat, I nodded.

=^w^=

"_I know that Dartz is mad and I know that he's going to destroy us,_

_But we need to do something about all this_

_Dragon Warriors..."_

=^w^=

"Wow, you really do have too much time on your hands here." Mai said, smirking. I nodded.

=^w^=

"_There's a Blue-Eyes on the duel field_

_As well as Spear Dragon, as Spear Dragon_

_Then there's Red-Eyes out on the duel field_

_With the Dark Magician Girl, Magician Girl."_

"_Dark Magician is the boy_

_Flame Swordsman is so hot, rejoice_

_Lord of D. has got his flute, has got his flute."_

=^w^=

"Wow, you're a really good singer, Tora. Joey never told me about this side of you." Serenity clapped her hands as I made my way out from behind the desk to continue my song, unknowingly singing it as the three Dragon Warriors themselves entered the centre with their posse.

=^w^=

"_Don't duel that way, don't duel that way, Seto Kaiba_

_It's not a game, it's not a game, Joey Wheeler_

_I'm gonna play Berserker Mane_

_My cards will beat Dartz at his game_

_Don't duel that way, don't duel that way, Yugi's Other."_

"_Dragon Warriors_

_Dragon Warriors_

_Dragon-Dragon Warriors, Dragon-Dragon Warriors_

_Dragon Warriors_

_Dragon Warriors_

_Dragon-Dragon Warriors, Dragon-Dragon Warriors."_

=^w^=

"Egotistic, much?" Mai chuckled at the mention of my own deck in the song. I shrugged and continued.

=^w^=

"_I play Arrowhead Formation_

_To destroy all of your cards, all of your cards_

_With Timaeus as well as Hermos_

_And Critias, it's not so hard, it's not so hard."_

"_Dark Magician is the boy_

_Flame Swordsman is so hot, rejoice_

_Lord of D. has got his flute, has got his flute."_

=^w^=

The posse that just entered the centre crept closer as I jumped up onto a free table and continued to sing, completely oblivious to the fact that they were in the crowd that gathered.

My family is used to me randomly breaking out into song; it's how I cope with things.

=^w^=

"_Don't duel that way, don't duel that way, Seto Kaiba_

_It's not a game, it's not a game, Joey Wheeler_

_I'm gonna play Berserker Mane_

_I'm gonna beat Dartz at his game_

_Don't duel that way, don't duel that way, Yugi's Other."_

"_Dragon Warriors_

_Dragon Warriors_

_Dragon-Dragon Warriors, Dragon-Dragon Warriors_

_Dragon Warriors_

_Dragon Warriors_

_Dragon-Dragon Warriors, Dragon-Dragon Warriors."_

=^w^=

Someone handed me a duel disc, and I slapped a few monsters on it to emphasise the song, like Berserker Mane and Berserker Wolf, just to name a few. They flexed and showed off to the crowds as I kept belting out my rewritten song.

=^w^=

"_I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win, Seto Kaiba_

_Don't duel that way, don't duel that way, Joey Wheeler_

_It's not a game, it's not a game, Seto Kaiba_

_I'm gonna play Berserker Mane, Joey Wheeler."_

=^w^=

"I gotta admit, this is quite clever." Mai said to Serenity, who nodded and looked over at the posse, who had gotten cosy in a plastic table and booth set.

=^w^=

"_Don't duel that way, don't duel that way, Seto Kaiba_

_It's not a game, it's not a game, Joey Wheeler_

_I'm gonna play Berserker Mane_

_I'm gonna beat Dartz at his game_

_Don't duel that way, don't duel that way, Yugi's Other."_

"_Dragon Warriors_

_Dragon Warriors_

_Dragon-Dragon Warriors, Dragon-Dragon Warriors_

_Dragon Warriors_

_Dragon Warriors_

_Dragon-Dragon Warriors, Dragon-Dragon Warriors."_

=^w^=

Returning my monsters to my deck, I jumped off the table and headed back to the front desk just as I was winding up the song. Mum was going to freak when she found out (not if, _when_) but I didn't care; I had fun.

I had no customers at that point in time, anyway.

=^w^=

"_Don't duel that way, don't duel that way, Seto Kaiba_

_It's not a game, it's not a game, Joey Wheeler_

_I'm gonna play Berserker Mane_

_I'm gonna beat Dartz at his game_

_Don't duel that way, don't duel that way, Yugi's Other."_

=^w^=

I ended the song and bowed at the applause I was given, a few whistles thrown in for good measure. One particularly loud whistle came from the posse, and when I looked over at them my eyes widened to the size of two suns.

My face felt about as hot as two suns, too.

"Encore! Encore!" Joey cried, clapping hard alongside Tristan. On the blond's other side was Tea, who was giving me this strange look. Yugi was smiling at me nicely (I don't think he can smile evilly) while Ryou and Duke were giving me looks that plainly said 'are you serious?' Seto and Mokuba stood a little away from them, the younger Kaiba cheering with the crowd while the elder just smirked at me. I looked at Mai.

"Whole song?" I asked.

"Most of it." she replied. I groaned and buried my face in my hand as the phone rang.

"Roman Holiday Recreation, this is Tora." I answered.

It got me out of interrogation for a few minutes, at least.

=^w^=

1: Pun not intended, but you can't tell me it's not there.

=^w^=

**Author's Note: I have officially butchered the song just so it could fit in. The cards 'Berserker Mane' and 'Arrowhead Formation' belong to Tora; they're part of her 'Berserker' deck, which is a deck of...Berserker...monsters based on the Viking warriors of the same name. **


End file.
